Nuestra primera cita
by Hakuren Ryuna
Summary: que decir...el título lo dice todo...Byron y Elsie tienen su primera cita,aunque por parte de elsie sufren algunos inconvenientes...


**Bueno... después de tanto tiempo estancado, he conseguido acabar el one shot!**

**Me ha sido muy muy muy dificil, creedme... había veces que no sabía ni que estaba poniendo xD**

**Bueno, espero que os guste, aunque me ha queddo un pelin mas largo de lo que planeaba xDD**

**Adioosh gracias por leer!**

**...**

Un joven chico de largo pelo rubio y ojos rojos corría.

Temía llegar tarde.

Sabía que debía haber ido a buscarla, pero ella había insistido en quedar directamente en el lugar, para que fuera más especial.

Aunque para él la ocasión ya no podía ser más especial.

Al fin y al cabo, era su primera cita formal.

Llegó hasta la entrada del lugar, y allí estaba ella.

Elsie.

Una hermosa chica con el pelo de colores añil y reflejos grises, que le caía liso por la espalda casi hasta las rodillas, y los ojos del mismo color. Llevaba una bonita camiseta lila, ocultando el escote con una fina chaqueta gris que no le llegaba más abajo del pecho, y unos pantalones vaqueros de un color grisáceo. Calzaba unas converse de color lila.

Byron se quedo boquiabierto viendo a su novia. Estaba preciosa.

Apenas hacía dos semanas que habían comenzado a estar juntos, pero si no habían tenido una cita hasta ese momento había sido porque Byron estaba en el hospital por una lesión en un partido.

La chica no se había dado cuenta de que ya había llegado, así que se dirigió silenciosamente a ella, abrazándola por la espalda, apoyando el mentón en su hombro.

En un principio, Elsie se asusto, pero en seguida supo de quien se trataba.

Colocó sus manos encima de las de Byron, y estuvieron así durante unos instantes.

- ¿He llegado muy tarde?

- Has llegado cinco minutos antes.

- Perfecto, entonces. -se separan- parece mentira, ¿Verdad? nuestra primera cita...

- Bueno, ya iba siendo hora.

Ambos miraron la entrada.

El parque de atracciones.

Byron se dio cuenta de que Elsie miraba las atracciones con nerviosismo.

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Eh? si, claro.

- Pareces nerviosa.

- ¿Yo? Que va... anda, entremos ya, ¿No?

El chico sonrió tiernamente, a lo que Elsie se sonrojó.

Le encantaba la timidez de la chica.

En sí, toda ella le encantaba.

Apenas llevaban dos semanas juntos, y no se conocían desde hacia tanto tiempo, pero sin dudar sabia que la quería mas que a nada.

Necesitaba tenerla cerca, acariciarla, abrazarla...

Sentía unas ganas enormes de besarla, pero sabía que si lo hacía, Elsie estaría distante el resto de la noche, más tímida. Y no quería eso.

Comenzaron a caminar entre los puestos, mirando y parándose en algunos para ver las artesanías.

Pero Byron no prestaba ninguna atención a todo aquello.

Únicamente podía fijar su mirada en ella.

Cuando volvían a caminar, el acaricio su brazo, bajando con su mano hasta entrelazar sus dedos.

La chica se sonrojó, pero no dijo nada. Le encantaba cuando la sorprendía así.

A Byron le encantaba que la chica fuera a veces tan recatada. Así, cada momento que compartían era especial.

- Eh, ¿Vamos a alguna atracción?

- Pues... vale, vale. Vayamos.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien, Elsie?

- ¿Yo? claro que si. Anda, vamos a ver las atracciones.

No pudo ver su rostro cuando decía eso, pero notó que ponía un tono algo nervioso cuando decía "las atracciones".

El chico tenía un leve presentimiento de que su novia le estaba ocultando algo.

Aún así, si ella no quería decírselo, estaba en su derecho. Aunque sentía demasiada curiosidad, así que intentaría saber lo que le pasaba un poco más tarde, cuando no estuviera tan tensa.

Elsie se quedo boquiabierta y se ponía más pálida todavía mientras levantaba la cabeza para ver donde alcanzaba el culmen de la lanzadera, esa que te levantaba muy lentamente hasta arriba, y que luego te lanzaba de golpe.

- ¿Cuantos metros de altura tiene?

- Eh... cien metros, creo.

- Esta cosa... ¿Mide cien metros?

- Pues si, ¿A que es increíble? Nos lo pasaremos genial. Venga, vamos.

La chica sonrió, aunque cuando caminaba no paraba de repetir "cien metros... cien metros...".

Pero Byron no parecía darse cuenta.

Le encantaban las atracciones, sobre todo las altas. Por eso le había propuesto a Elsie la cita ahí, además de que los parques de atracciones solían ser el lugar de muchas citas, y las parejas siempre se lo pasaban bien.

Se colocaron en la atracción, y el encargado les puso las medidas de seguridad, abrochándoles el cinturón.

- Oiga... ¿Esto es seguro? ¿No se desabrocharán, ni nada por el estilo?

- Claro que no, tranquila. Llevan años aguantando, así que no creo que sea precisamente hoy y contigo que se rompa uno. Además, también está el cinturón grande, que tiene aún más sujeción. Bueno, chicos, divertíos.

- Descuide -dijo Byron.

La atracción comenzó, y se elevaron lentamente.

Elsie podía ver todo el parque de atracciones desde ahí, y aunque era muy espectacular, su respiración iba en aumento.

Cogió fuertemente la mano de Byron, hasta que se la dejó blanca por apretarla.

Ahí fue cuando el chico ya se extrañó del todo por su comportamiento.

- Elsie, ¿Estás bien?

- No... es que, verás, no fui del todo sincera cuando...

Sus palabras fueron sustituidas por un enorme grito, ya que cayeron en ese momento.

A Byron no le afectó, pero cuando volvieron a subir, esta vez un poco más deprisa, se fijó en que Elsie estaba temblando, con cara de miedo.

- No, por favor, otra vez no...no, no ¡No!

El chico sintió que se le rompería la mano si su novia seguía apretando así. Ya no la sentía.

Cayeron y de nuevo casi todas las personas de la atracción gritaron.

Cuando la atracción acabó, Byron no esperó a que el encargado fuera a ocuparse de las medidas, y se quito los cinturones a él mismo, y después a Elsie, sacándola de ahí.

La chica temblaba, pero no decía nada. Estaba en estado de Shock.

Como pudo, la llevó lentamente hasta un banco, donde consiguió sentarla, para después situarse a su lado, mientras le rodeaba la cintura con el brazo.

- Elsie... ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

La peliazul no dijo nada, pero comenzó a llorar, aún sin dejar de temblar.

Byron se asustó por esa reacción, e intentó decir algo para tranquilizarla, mientras le acariciaba los brazos y el rostro para limpiarle las lágrimas.

- Els...

- Tengo... miedo a las alturas. Y... es la primera vez en mi vida que vengo a un parque de atracciones, por tanto nunca me he montado en una atracción.

El rubio comprendió, y en seguida se entristeció y se arrepintió por todo lo que había ocurrido.

Había sido por su culpa.

Elsie se encontró rápidamente en los brazos de su novio.

- Lo siento, no tenía ni idea... Dioses... De verdad, no doy ni una...

- No ha sido culpa tuya...

- Claro que si. Fui yo el que te propuso venir. ¿Pero por qué no me dijiste nada? Podíamos haber evitado este disgusto.

- Porque se que te encantan las atracciones. Y quería que en nuestra primera cita estuvieras feliz, que lo pasaras bien y no te aburrieras de mí...

- ¿De verdad crees que me aburriría de ti?

- Soy una aburrida, Byron... Debo ser la única persona en el mundo que nunca antes se ha montado en una atracción...

- No digas tonterías. No eres ninguna aburrida. Eres la persona más interesante que he conocido en mi vida. Jamás me cansaría ni me aburriría de estar contigo. Además, yo solo me divierto si tú te diviertes. Si solo lo pasa bien uno de nosotros, ¿Qué sentido tiene planear una cita?

La chica sonrió tímidamente, mientras se apretaba contra el pecho de su novio.

- lo siento. Creía que podría disimular y superar mis miedos, pero en esa atracción... ha sido horrible...

- Te entiendo mejor de lo que crees. Yo tuve una reacción parecida cuando subí por primera vez (la verdad es que me reí todo el tiempo y repetí varias veces, pero prefiero que se sienta bien...)

- ¡Es que cien metros! ¡Cien! ¿Que clase de depravado inventa esas cosas?

- Pues mira, no tengo ni idea.

Ambos rieron, mientras se separaban y se miraban fijamente a los ojos.

- Gracias por entenderlo, Byron. Me siento más tranquila.

- No tienes que agradecerme nada. Se supone que soy tu novio, ¿No? Siempre podrás contarme lo que sea que te preocupe, yo siempre estaré ahí para ayudarte.

- De verdad, gracias...

- Bueno, ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Nos vamos? Después de lo de la lanzadera no tenemos mucho que hacer aquí.

El chico ya se había levantado, dispuesto a abandonar aquel lugar que le gustaba tanto por ella.

Solo por ella.

Elsie se sintió conmovida por el gesto. Le encantaba saber que era tan importante para él como para dejar de lado algo que le encantaba.

Y decidió que no se lo iba a permitir.

Se levantó ella también, y lo agarró de la mano, mientras comenzaba a caminar.

- ¿Elsie?

- No quiero que nos vayamos. Vamos a montarnos en otra cosa.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loca?

- No quiero irme. No pienso estropear nuestra primera cita solo por mi estúpido miedo a las cosas nuevas.

- Pero tu miedo a las alturas... No, ni de broma. No pienso volver a verte pasarlo tan mal solo por hacer que yo esté bien. Sería muy egoísta por mi parte.

- Quiero hacerlo. No solo por ti, sino también por mí, por los dos. ¿Sabes? Esa atracción ha sido horrible, era muchísima altura... En su momento no me ha gustado nada la adrenalina que sentí... Pero la verdad, ahora que lo pienso, fue bastante emocionante.

- No te hagas la valiente.

- No lo hago. Por favor, quedémonos.

Elsie lo miró sonriente y confiada, rogándole con esos preciosos ojos añiles que la caracterizaban.

- Byron... se que puede sonar raro, pero si me tuviera que montar en una atracción, sin ninguna opción, sin duda querría montarme contigo. Que tú seas la primera persona con la que he experimentado algo como esto... ha sido muy especial.

Terminó de conquistarlo con estas palabras.

El chico se sonrojó, y al ver la sonrisa esperanzada de su novia, se conmovió aún más.

- Está bien... -Elsie sonrió satisfecha- Pero a la mínima que vea que lo pasas un poco, aunque sea un poco mal, nos iremos y terminaremos nuestra cita en otra parte.

- ¡Genial! Venga, vamos a montar en algo... pero... mejor empezamos por algo suave y no vamos a las grandes todavía, ¿De acuerdo?

Byron puso los ojos en blanco, a la vez que sonreía animado y seguía a Elsie.

Le preocupaba que a veces pudiera ser tan temeraria, pero a la vez le impresionaba que se atreviera a hacer algo que la aterraba por él, solo por él. Era de lo más admirable.

Como la quería.

Para hacerle más llevadero el hecho de montarse en las atracciones, la llevó a las que le parecían más suaves y que no podrían asustarla tanto.

La verdad, para tener miedo a las alturas, estaba siendo muy valiente, e incluso parecía que al final se divertía y todo.

Pero Elsie vio lo que Byron intentaba hacer, y no estaba decidida a permitir que su novio la sobreprotegiera tanto.

- ¿Donde te quieres montar ahora?

- Ahí.

El chico se asombró al ver lo que su novia señalaba.

- ¿Quieres ir a la montaña rusa?

No era cualquier montaña rusa.

Era la montaña rusa más grande y visitada del país. Tenía muchísimas curvas, y además muy escarpadas.

Incluso Byron se intimidaba un poco con esa atracción, a pesar de que ya había montado un par de veces.

- Oye, Elsie... no se si es una buena idea que montemos en esta...

- ¿Por qué? Es una montaña rusa.

- Ya, pero tu tienes miedo a las alturas, y créeme, esta no es la mejor solución para que se te pase.

- Deja de protegerme. Quiero hacerlo, Byron. Por ti, por mí, por nosotros. Me da igual lo grande que sea esa montaña rusa, me voy a montar. Esta vez mi miedo a las alturas no me va a frenar. Hoy menos que nunca.

Byron suspiró.

Sabía que cuando a su novia se le metía algo en la cabeza, no había miedos que la frenaran.

- ¿Estás completamente segura de lo que quieres hacer?

- Claro que si. Nuestra primera cita está yendo bien, así que vamos a mejorarla. Aunque tienes razón, es muy grande... No, no. Vamos.

Que orgullosa era.

Intentaba hacerse la fuerte por él, y quería superar sus miedos para que fuera una cita perfecta.

Además, sabía que no lo iba a reconocer tan fácilmente, pero se veía que lo de las atracciones al final no le estaba disgustando.

Se dio cuenta cuando le dijo de montar en algo más fuerte.

A ver si estaba creando a una loca de la adrenalina...

- ¿Nerviosa?

- No te mentiré. Bastante. Es mi primera montaña rusa.

- Pues has elegido una buena para empezar...

- ¡No me digas eso, que me asustas!

- Vale, vale...

Se subieron en los asientos, y los encargados los aseguraron.

A Elsie le dio un poco de mareo cuando vio que las piernas les quedaban sueltas, pero hizo lo que pudo para contenerse los gritos antes de tiempo.

Byron notaba como la respiración de la peliazul se hacía más fuerte, y le ofreció la mano.

La chica lo miró agradecida, y lo agarró con fuerza, pero también dulcemente.

La atracción comenzó, e incluso Byron se puso un poco nervioso, mientras que Elsie intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos sin gritar.

Aunque la adrenalina no tardó en aparecer, y todo el mundo se puso a gritar nada más llegar a las curvas.

Todo iba muy rápido, y más de uno se acabó mareando.

Elsie tenía que reconocer que se lo estaba pasando bien, aún con el miedo que tenía.

Pero todo lo hacía por él.

Y eso le daba fuerzas para enfrentarse a todos sus miedos.

Se miraron mientras reían y gritaban.

- ¡Te quiero! -gritó Byron, para sorpresa de la chica.

- ¡Y yo a ti!

Se apretaron las manos y siguieron disfrutando de la atracción.

...

El resto de la cita fue maravillosa.

Estuvieron por los puestos de artesanías, de comida, y también de juegos para ganar peluches y cosas así.

Finalmente Byron acompañó a Elsie hasta su casa, mientras le llevaba un enorme peluche de un oso panda que había ganado para ella.

- Me lo he pasado de maravilla.

- Yo también. Fui un poco tonta. No debería haberme puesto así por una simple atracción.

- Reconoce que te acabaron gustando.

- Culpable.

Los dos rieron.

- Realmente me ha gustado. Tenía miedo, nunca había hecho nada como esto... pero ha sido muy especial para mí. Gracias por este fantástico día, Byron.

- No me lo agradezcas a mí. Soy yo el que debería agradecerte el que hayas hecho ese enorme esfuerzo para que nuestra primera cita estuviera bien. Fuiste muy valiente.

- Fue gracias a ti. Si hubiera ido con otra persona, creo que jamás me hubiera atrevido a subirme en todo eso. Mis padres se van a sorprender muchísimo cuando se lo cuente.

- Espero que cuando me digas esas cosas no sea para conseguir algo... cuando me miras así y me dices cosas como esta... no puedo negarte nada. Tienes un extraño poder sobre mí.

La chica sonrió tímida ante ese comentario.

Se acercó un poco más a él, poniéndole la mano en la mejilla.

- ¿Y es un problema que tenga poder sobre ti?

- Sería un serio problema si no me encantara.

Ambos sonrieron, y acercaron sus rostros aún más hasta que sus labios se rozaron.

Se separaron con dificultad.

- Creo que será mejor que nos despidamos por hoy... Mis vecinos no sabrán que pensar al ver un oso panda gigante con cuatro piernas debajo.

- Tienes razón... ¿Te llamo mañana?

- Claro. Llámame cuando quieras.

- Te quiero.

- Y yo a ti. Te quiero muchísimo.

Se despidieron con otro beso, mientras Byron le daba el peluche a Elsie, y esta entraba por el jardín hasta su casa.

Realmente, no se arrepentía de todo lo que había hecho.

Gracias a Byron, había conseguido enfrentarse a sus miedos.

Había sido una primera cita inolvidable.


End file.
